A Second Chance
by Miyabi-san
Summary: The final moments of the battle with Fenrir and beyond. Awayuki Town in the aftermath of the destruction of the great tree. Will Hayate and Himeno ever share their feelings with one another? Hayate x Himeno Reviews please! They keep me going!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Pretear. If I did I'd make sure that this was all part of a sequel to the anime, enjoy!

Prologue

Himeno Awayuki was exhausted; slowly drifting to the ground through a haze of leafe snow, she struggled to maintain consciousness. Her last remaining leafe, her lifeblood, was slipping away. She managed to find Takako in the mist leafe snow and took hold of her hand. Himeno smiled, happy to know that her efforts to save the woman hadn't been in vain. With her last remaining breath the White Pretear managed to utter her final wishes, "Please be happy Takako, everyone deserves to live and be happy. You don't have to be alone anymore. Take care of the Leafe Knights for me. Please tell Hayate I'm sorry I couldn't listen to what he wanted to tell me and that I..." Himeno could go on no longer. As the last of her leafe dissipated she felt herself come to rest on a fragrant patch of earth. She felt fulfilled knowing that her family and friends would be able to go on. She gave her life for them without a second thought and would do it all over again if given the chance. She closed her eyes and gave into the darkness that consumed her, peace at last.

A short distance from where Himeno had come to rest the knight of wind stirred. He opened his eyes to find himself back on the ground. "Himeno," he thought to himself, "Where are you?" As his vision came into focus he noticed someone standing over him. Hopeful that it was the Pretear he struggled to get up. However, he was surprised to see that it wasn't Himeno who stood before him but Sasame, a look of utmost sorrow on his face. Hayate, who saw Sasame perish moments earlier, stammered, "Sasame, how did you..." A meek voice answered, it was Takako, "Himeno resurrected him" she responded and began to cry. Hayate was overjoyed that his best friend had been spared but couldn't understand why Takako and Sasame were so distraught. He turned around to look for a clue as to what had transpired.

A few yards away he saw the remaining leafe knights and the Awayuki family gathered around something… no, someone. "I see, so she became the legendary White Preater by herself," he said slowing coming to realization. He immediately went to her, panic and sorrow coming over him in waves. Himeno, the White Pretear, lay in a bed of flowers. She looked so peaceful; she was smiling. It was as though she were asleep and having a wonderful dream. Sadly, deep down Hayate knew she wasn't merely sleeping. He knelt beside her afraid to touch her and find that she might be cold. He still hoped that she might indeed just be sleeping. With a shaky hand he reached out and gently touched her face. It was just barely warm; her normally rosy cheeks were growing paler with each passing moment. He looked up to see her family and the other leafe knights mourning. Her stepsister Mayune could stand it no more and finally broke down. She shook the White Pretear, desperately trying to bring her back, "Wake up Himeno!" she cried. Mayune's mother Natsue attempted to comfort her sobbing daughter. Hayate could hold back his tears no longer, his heart breaking, he drew closer.

Leafe snow fell all around them. Hayate whispered soflty, "Himeno, I'm a failure as a knight. I knew how I felt but I couldn't be honest." His tears fell upon her cheeks, "I'll keep the promise I couldn't now." With those words he gently kissed her, his lips meeting hers for the first and last time. He lingered, not wanting to pull away. He wished with every fiber of his being that his love might reach her. If it did, then maybe, just maybe, she would return to him. "Leafe," he thought, "Please, just once more. Bring back that smile once more." He looked at her longingly, willing her to awaken, but the White Pretear remained still. He couldn't look away. He didn't want to look away. He knew that to tear his eyes from her would be to admit that she was gone. Just as he was about to loose all hope something caught his attention. Hayate's heart skipped a beat as her eyelashes gently fluttered. "Was that my imagination?" he thought. He inwardly willed her, "Please Himeno, please come back to me."

Himeno was falling further and further into nothingness. As her consciousness drifted along peacefully she pondered where she was headed. She wondered if she would see her mother again. Despite the happiness that thought brought her something was holding her back. She didn't want to leave him. "Hayate," she thought to herself, "I wish I could stay with you." Suddenly, an overwhelming warmth washed over her. She felt her senses returning. She breathed in the aroma of flowers and heard distant sobbing. "Where am I?" she thought. She slowly opened her eyes, straining to focus. As the blackness receded from the edges of her vision she saw Hayate kneeling beside her. His eyes were glistening and his cheeks were stained with tears. It was the most wonderful sight Himeno had ever seen. She was so happy she was unable to speak. The only thing she could do was smile. "Himeno!" he exclaimed and swept her into his arms. She breathed in his scent and allowed herself to be engulfed in his warmth. There was no doubt in her mind as to what... no, who brought her back.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok guys, please bear with me during these first few chapters. I'm trying to get the back-story out of the way. We'll get to the action soon I promise!

1

Neither Hayate nor Himeno knew how long they had remained in their embrace before they realized that Mannen, Hajime, and Shin had thrown themselves on top of them. They suddenly found themselves surrounded as everyone rushed to see if Himeno was really all right. Hayate stepped back to allow everyone to properly greet her. Her father hugged her sobbing, "Himeno, thank God! I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you." I'm all right Dad, it's ok," Himeno reassured him.

It was a joyous reunion. Her stepmother Natsue couldn't stop telling Himeno how proud she was. Mayune sobbed into Himeno's shoulder repeatedly calling her an idiot, Himeno understood what she was trying to say. Mawata smiled for the first time in a very long time making the Himeno very happy. Takako, Sasame by her side, couldn't stop sobbing, although now they were tears of joy. Meanwhile all of the other Leafe Knights were exclaiming about how amazing Himeno was for having turned into the legendary White Pretear.

Hayate stood back and smiled to himself feeling like the luckiest man in the world. Today he had received the greatest of gifts, a second chance. He would not make the same mistake twice, he would tell Himeno what she meant to him.


	3. Chapter 2

2

It had been several weeks since the incident with the great tree. Awayuki Town had been officially classified as a "disaster area." Relief efforts were well underway, expertly lead by Natsue Awayuki. Most of the debris had been cleaned up and shops even began to reopen. The townspeople had lots of theories as to what had transpired ranging from top-secret government weapons to an alien invasion. The Awayuki family had decided that it would be best to keep the involvement of Himeno and the Leafe Knights a secret so that they could continue to lead normal lives. Himeno didn't care what people thought as long as her family and the Leafe Knights were kept out of it. She was amazed at how quickly things started to return to normal. Life at home, for the most part, was back in order. The family took up residence in the east wing of their mansion since it had sustained the least amount of damage. They had everything they needed to be comfortable. Crews were working around the clock to finish the repairs on the rest of the home and were scheduled to be finished before the end of the month.

With her family busy restoring the town and the Leafe Knights working around the clock to restore Leafinia, Himeno found herself alone more often than she would have liked. This didn't upset her though; she understood that everyone needed to do their part. She only wished that she could do more to help. However, her helping was out of the question. Her entire family and all of the Leafe Knights insisted that she be on bed rest for at least a few weeks. After what she had been through she needed to regain all the leafe she had lost. As much as she hated it she had no choice but to listen.

It really wasn't so terrible. Mayune took the time to have breakfast with her every morning. With everyone so busy, there wasn't time for everyone to eat together and Mayune didn't want Himeno to have to start her day out alone. She even refrained from tampering with Himeno's chair. "Only until she gets better," Mayune thought to herself. She already had plans for her next "Himeno trap." Mawata visited every evening to give Himeno an update on the town's progress. Her mother and father were sure to come in every night before bed to check in on her.

The Leafe Knights, although very busy in Leafenia, also visited Himeno as much as they could. Mannen, Hajime, and Shin came almost every day to play board games with her. She usually saw Goh when he came to pick up the kids, but he always stayed a while to talk. Kei spent a lot of time working on his laptop from Himeno's room researching the most efficient way to distribute Leafe throughout Leafenia. Sasame and Hayate seemed to be the busiest of all the knights. As they were the oldest knights, much of the restoration work fell on them. Sasame would come with Takako as often as he could. They would usually bring her a bouquet of flowers that Takako gathered while in Leafenia.

Hayate visited Himeno faithfully every night. It was always the same; a soft breeze swept through her room, kissing the tip of her nose and tousling her hair. She would look up and he would be there, hovering on her balcony, silhouetted in the moonlight. She always wanted to hear about his day and the progress they were making in Leafenia. He was mainly concerned with hearing how she was feeling, always insisting that she not over exert herself. He would stay and talk with her for as long as she could remain awake. He often stayed to watch over her while she slept. He appreciated every moment he was able to spend with Himeno, awake or asleep. Exhausted from a days work, more often than not, Hayate would fall asleep himself, only to wake up in the early hours of the morning with a sore back from sleeping in an armchair. He didn't mind though, he took these opportunities to give the deeply sleeping Himeno a soft "goodbye" kiss on the forehead, each time inwardly rejoicing that she didn't wake up and catch him. He didn't know why he was still so shy about expressing his feelings for her. He loved Himeno, he knew he did, but with all of the work that was going into repairing the damage caused by Fenrir he hadn't been able to find the right moment to tell her. "Soon," he told himself, "When this is finished and behind us, I'll tell her then."


	4. Chapter 3

3

Himeno awoke early one morning to the sound of Mayune's distant laughter outside. It had been a while since she had heard her laugh with such glee. "Oh no," she thought to herself, "I guess it can't be helped, Mayune did restrain herself for quite a while. I wonder what she's planning this time." Ironically, it made Himeno happy; she took the launch of another one Mayune's patented "Himeno Traps" as a sign that things were back to normal. She let out a yawn and stretched. She lazily got out of bed and padded over to the window, slipping on her favorite yellow slippers as she went. She opened the window and let in the cool morning air. She loved the feel of the air in the morning, dewy, fresh, and filled with anticipation of the coming day. She took a deep breath, "I swear I left this open last night," she thought to herself. A smile flickered across her face as she glanced at the arm chair tucked neatly back in its place, "Hayate, must have closed it on his way out, he's still so paranoid." She didn't mind though, not in the least, as a matter of fact, this made her very happy. To be protected by him was something she would never take for granted. She knew he loved her, even if he hadn't said so directly. She trusted that he would in time and for now was content with simply being in his company. She walked back over to her bed to pick up the covers she had kicked on the floor. As she passed her bedside table she noticed something that hadn't been there before. "A note?" She picked it up and opened it. It was written on paper that seemed handmade; it was thicker, more textured, and not quite as white as normal paper. It was slightly crumpled, as though it had been in someone's pocket for a while. Written with a resolute hand, the inky black strokes were bold and deliberate:

_Himeno,_

Meet me in the garden by the wind chime tonight at 8:00. There is something I'd like to show you.

_Yours,_

_Hayate_

_PS_

_We may be gone for a few days, please make arrangements with your family._

Himeno's heart skipped a beat and her face flushed, "What in the world?" She pocketed the note and walked dazedly down to breakfast, all thoughts of making her bed gone. She was halfway down the stairs when she heard her name. "Himeno?" Mawata giggled behind her. "Oh, good morning Mawata!" Himeno exclaimed, startled. Mawata smiled, "Himeno are you awake yet? You're still in your pajamas!" "Ah, sorry! I forgot to change!" she replied scratching her head. "See you at breakfast!" Mawata chuckled. Himeno smiled to herself, remembering a time that Mawata never smiled, let alone laugh, and returned to her room.

A while later Himeno came down for breakfast, fully dressed and determinately more composed. She was dressed in a pale pink and yellow plaid skirt, a lacey white tank top, and matching cardigan, one of her favorite outfits. She found it easier to pull out such tried and trusted ensembles when she was distracted, and today was definitely one of those days. "What is it he wants to show me?" she asked her self as she grasped the letter in her pocket; her heart beat just a little faster.

"Good morning!" Himeno greeted her family. "Ah, Himeno! Good morning!" her father replied. "Awake now?" Mawata teased. "Yeah, I think so, where are Mother and Mayune?" Himeno eyed her chair cautiously, wiggling it and testing the firmness of the seat before she sat down. "Natsue had to leave early for a meeting and Mayune has eaten already." Kaoru informed her. Himeno, deep in thought, started her breakfast: eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast - more eggs, more bacon, more toast - a little more bacon. "Himeno?" Kaoru and Mawata had abandoned their conversation and were both looking at her with concern. "Himeno, is everything alright, you haven't said a word all morning?" her father inquired. "Oh! Yes, sorry, I guess I was hungrier than I thought! I was so focused on eating that I didn't hear much of your conversation!" This seemed to satisfy them as they knew how much Himeno loved to eat. "Whew!" she said to herself. The truth was, she had been contemplating just how she was going to explain to her family that she needed to leave for a few days. With her parents being almost as protective as Hayate these days, she knew they were unlikely to let her leave based on a vague explanation like, "Hayate wants to show me something." She blushed, not only was it vague, it was embarrassing! She didn't want her family to know any more than they needed. Much the same as they didn't need to know that Hayate spent every night in her room, even if he was only sitting in a chair by her bed. "Some things are best kept private," Himeno assured herself. "Now how am I going to work this out?" she pondered. Suddenly, it came to her, "Yayoi!" Himeno exclaimed. "What?" her father and Mawata replied in unison. "Nothing!" Himeno quickly responded. "I just remembered that I promised to meet Yayoi this morning, see you later!" With that, she dashed out the door.

Himeno was so determined to find Yayoi that she had forgotten all about the foreboding laugh that had awakened her that morning. She wasn't at all paying attention as she rushed through the courtyard towards the main gate. If she had been a little more aware, Himeno might have noticed the glint of the ultra-high tension almost-invisible Awayuki brand fishing line pulled taught across her path, just about shin height. Just as she approached the line she heard a snicker, "Mayune!" she yelped. It was too late; Himeno tripped, went flying through the air, and found herself drenched sitting in one of the garden's many fountains. "Ahhh, ha ha ha ha! Himeno you're just as clumsy as ever! Someone has to keep you on your toes around here and who better than me! Ahhh ha ha ha, it's been too long!" Mayune laughed as she headed up the driveway towards the mansion." Steam emanating from her head Himeno shook, "Mayune!!!"

"Himeno?" a soothing songlike voice spoke directly in her right ear. She leapt several feet in the air in surprise. "Sasame!" The knight of sound had appeared right beside her and startled her as he so often did. "Are you alright? It's a bit early for a swim" he joked. Himeno laughed weakly and accepted his hand as he helped her out of the water. "You're soaked Himeno!" He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. "Let's get you back inside" he said as he swept her off her feet and took off into the air. "It's ok, I'm fine Sasame." Himeno blushed, Sasame always had that effect on her, she couldn't help it. Sasame was just Sasame, utterly charming, but despite that she had always thought only of one man. "If you go out like that you'll catch cold," Sasame replied. "…and Hayate would kill me for letting you," he said with a warm smile. "Thanks Sasame, I owe you one," she said as he touched down on her balcony. "What are you doing here anyway?" she enquired. "I have a meeting with Natsue today and I'm a little early." Himeno gave him a puzzled look. "She wants me to do a voice over for a commercial about one of her new fragrances," Sasame explained. "Oh, that's great Sasame! You'll be perfect!" Himeno said excitedly. "Thanks," he smiled. "Well, I'll leave you to change, bye Himeno," he winked and was off in a flash of light. "Bye Sasame, thanks again," she said, knowing that he would hear her despite the fact he was already gone. "Oh his jacket," she said to herself just now realizing she was still wearing it. "I'll have to give it to him later." She draped it across her desk chair and went to change.

I heart Sasame! Even though this is a Hayate & Himeno fic I had to give him a part! He's just so Sasame! Takako you lucky girl, you!

**Sasame**: You flatter me!

**Miyabi-san:** (blushes furiously) Oh, it's nothing! (laughs nervously)

**Sasame: **Well thank you.

**Miyabi-san: **No problem! (still blushing)

**Hayate:** Can we get on with this?

**Himeno:** (smacks Hayate) Hayate! It takes time to write, Miyabi-san is tryng her best to tell our story!

**Sasame:** That's right Hayate… Miyabi-san take as much time as you need we're all behind you!

**Miyabi-san: **(yes, still blushing and also smiling knowing Hayate only wants to get to his big scene with Himeno) Thanks everyone, I'll keep doing my best! I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I'll try to be more frequent! On with chapter 4! (type type type)


	5. Chapter 4

4

Himeno sighed as she toweled her wet hair. "I need to talk to Yayoi, I don't have time for this! I'll get you Mayune!" she grumbled. She slipped on her fluffy yellow bathrobe as she walked back into her room to pick up the wet clothes she had left on the floor.

Hayate checked his watch, 9:30. "She has to be up by now, Himeno usually doesn't sleep in." He silently landed on her balcony. He wanted to see if she had gotten his note. If she hadn't he would just have to ask her in person, however, his preference was the note; he blushed slightly. He also didn't want to run into her until that night, if she had gotten the note Himeno would surely ask him where they were going and he didn't want to ruin the surprise. Embarassed because he was feeling a bit like a stalker, he peaked in her room. Not seeing anyone, he assumed Himeno had gone for the morning and went in to check her bedside table for the note.

As he stepped inside he immediately noticed her messy bed and the pile of clothes thrown haphazardly onto the floor. "Why are her clothes all over the place? Tulip head…" he sighed and bent to pick them up. As he did this something else caught is attention, the white jacket on her desk chair. "Sasa-"

"Hayate!" Himeno gasped as she stepped into her room. Quickly tying her half undone bathrobe she stammered, "What are you doing in here?'

An icy gust of wind filled the room. "What am I? What am-" Hayate sputtered, his voice rising. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "Himeno… explain!" He pointed at her pile of clothes and Sasame's jacket, still holding onto her tightly.

Himeno was completely confused. She had never seen Hayate this angry, not during their worst argument, not even during battle, never. He had pulled her so close; she was inches from his face. She couldn't help but look straight into his eyes. In them she was surprised to find not only anger but a look of utmost sadness and fear. "Hayate," she whispered.

"Himeno, you dressed yet? I left the tape I recorded for Natsue in my pocke-" Sasame stopped short as he entered her room.

"Sasame!" Hayate yelled and threw a forceful blast of wind in his direction. Sasame, caught off guard, narrowly dodged it.

Upon Sasame's entry Himeno tore her gaze from Hayate's eyes and finally realized what he must have been thinking. The clothes all over the floor, the unmade bed, Sasame's jacket on her chair…

"Hayate, stop!" Himeno cried.

Sasame, also realizing what was going on, shouted, "Hayate, get a hold of yourself, it's not what you think!"

Hayate barely heard this over the pounding of his heart in his ears.

"Sasame, go I'll explain!" Himeno said desperately, thinking she could calm Hayate more easily if they were alone.

Sasame, seemed to agree, although he didn't like leaving Himeno alone to deal with the enraged Hayate. He knew Hayate could be a handful and, like Himeno, he also had never seen him this angry. Finally, inwardly resigning Himself to the fact that his presence would only make things worse, he stepped towards the door.

"No," Hayate said firmly. He shot another gust of wind, this time just past Sasame and at Himeno's balcony doors, slamming them shut. "Explain."

Sasame, exasperated and realizing he had no choice answered, in a deliberately calm and quiet voice "Hayate, Himeno fell in one of the fountains this morning and I lent her my jacket so she wouldn't catch cold. I brought her back here to change. I realized I left something I needed in my jacket and came back to get it."

Throughout the entire exchange, Hayate had never taken his eyes off Himeno nor had he let go of her wrist. Hayate finally looked at Sasame and then back at Himeno. Seeing their expressions, he knew what he had heard was the truth. He loosened his grip on Himeno's wrist. She jerked her hand away. "Hayate you jerk! How could you have thought that we'd… You know Sasame loves Takako and I-!" she stopped herself and turned away from him. Before she could turn to face him again he had gone.

Her already trembling legs gave out and she collapsed on the bed. "Himeno, are you alright?" Sasame rushed over. "I'm fine… that idiot!" she said under her breath. Sasame sat next to her. "Himeno, you have every right to be angry, but try not to be too hard on him. The extent of his anger only reveals how much he cares for you." Her heart stopped, she knew he was right. "I know Sasame, thank you, I just… I'm sorry I'm a little shaken up. I'm sorry to have gotten you mixed up in something like that, you were only trying to help me." Sasame shook his head, "Himeno, don't apologize. I'm here to help you anytime you need it." He squeezed her hand. "Just try to relax a little and cheer up. Hayate will come around. Would you like me to stay with you for a while?" Himeno gave him a grateful smile, "No, I'll be alright, I don't want to make you late for your appointment," se replied her voice still trembling slightly. "Are you sure?" Sasame asked, concern in his voice. "Yes," she gave him a weak smile. "Ok," he squeezed her hand once more. He could see she needed some time to herself, "Himeno, just call if you need me, and I'll be here." In a flash of light, Sasame too was gone.

_Whew! That took a lot out of me! You could've cut the tension in that scene with a knife!_

**Sasame:** (smiling slightly) You're telling me! You weren't there Miyabi-san, you should've seen the look on Hayate's face. My life flashed before my eyes!

**Hayate:** Oh, shut up!

**Himeno:** (frowning) I still can't believe you actually thought that Sasame and I…

**Sasame:** Oh, give poor Hayate a break Himeno. If it were me and I found Takako under those circumstances I may have found myself reacting similarly.

**Himeno, Takako, and Miayabi-san:** (in unison) Men…


	6. Chapter 5

5

Hayate wandered through the park at the center of Awayuki Town completely lost in thought. He collapsed on a bench and sat with his head in his hands. He was still extremely tense and couldn't bring himself to calm down. He knew that he had been mistaken in thinking something had happened between Himeno and Sasame. However, the mere thought of it caused him to shake with anger. "Himeno," he said to himself as he remembered the expression on her face; her eyes had been filled with concern and anxiety. "I'm sorry." He knew he had frightened her and felt terrible about it. Even Hayate himself was surprised at how strongly he had reacted. He had always known himself to be short tempered but this was exceptional. However frustrated he was with his own actions, he knew the cause. The thought of loosing Himeno was more than he could bear. Especially now that he was so close to finally telling her what she meant to him. Hayate let out a sigh and finally stood, a look of resolve sweeping over his dark features. Despite all that had happened, he would follow through with his plans and meet Himeno that night; his promise to her was long overdue. He just prayed she would still be willing to accompany him.

Himeno lay sprawled out at the edge of her bed, legs hanging off the end, the tips of her toes brushing against the carpet. She stared at her creamy white ceiling without really seeing; she kept replaying the earlier events in her mind. Hayate's eyes were haunting her, so angry, sorrowful, and afraid all at once; it was breaking her heart. All vestiges of anger gone, she was filled with a yearning desire to see him again and bring calm to the raging sea of blue that lingered in her thoughts. Himeno desperately wanted to go look for him but she knew from experience that it was best to give him time to cool off. She glanced at the still damp letter drying in the sunlight on her dresser. She got up determinately; she still had arrangements to make, she would meet him that evening no matter what.

_Sorry this one was a bit short! It just seemed an appropriate place to stop… Until next time!_

**Miyabi-san:** So do you think the "raging sea of blue" line was a little too cheesy?

**Everyone:** (silence)

**Miyabi-san:** Ok, ok, I get the point!

**Sasame:** (encouraging smile) I bet Yayoi-san would appreciate it!

**Himeno:** (nods vigourously) Definitley!

**Miyabi-san:** I don't know whether I should be happy or depressed by that…


	7. Chapter 6

**6**

"Ok, round two," Himeno thought to herself as she made her way down the stairs for the second time that morning. Now more composed and in dry clothes, this time a flowered dress and blue cardigan (another favorite), she headed out the door. "I've got to find Yayoi," she said to herself.

Himeno managed to make it through the grounds and out the front gate without incident. With a sigh of relief she turned and made her way towards Yayoi's house. However, she was disappointed to find hat Yayoi had gone out earlier that morning. Mrs. Takato informed her that Yayoi had gone into town to do some shopping. As she wasn't sure exactly where Yayoi had gone, Himeno would have to look for her. She set out for town hoping luck would turn in her favor and that she would find Yayoi quickly.

Fully aware of her friend's obsession with romance novels, Himeno's first stop was the bookstore. The shopkeeper informed her that, "My Lover, My Florist" wasn't being released until the following day and that he didn't expect Yayoi until then. Not ready to give up, Himeno checked the park, the ice cream stand, the library, and the arcade. Yayoi was nowhere to be found. Defeated, Himeno resigned herself to the fact that she would have to wait for her friend to return home. She would go back to Yayoi's house and ask that Mrs. Takato tell Yayoi to phone her as soon as she returned. As Himeno turned to walk in the direction of the Takato residence her stomach grumbled. "Maybe just a quick snack," she said to herself. She then turned in the opposite direction and headed towards the restaurant where Goh worked.

Dazed with hunger (Himeno usually didn't go this long without eating) she wandered up to the café. It was a small family owned restaurant that had been in business for quite some time. No matter the time of day there were always people to be found dining, but not too many as to seem crowded. It had an air of comfort and cheer that kept people coming. The cozy outdoor seating area was one of Himeno's favorite haunts. The familiar white tables and chairs and flower-filled planters welcomed her as she plopped down in the closest empty seat. She rested her head on the table and closed her eyes. Her thoughts swam between Hayate and food. She saw his face, eyes filled with emotion, searching her own for an answer; she wished she had reached out to him. Himeno's stomach let out an angry rumble and Hayate's face vanished momentarily only to be replaced by that of a towering stack of squid ink tacos and a strawberry-bean paste shake. She sighed and wished in vain that just this once she could forget about food. Himeno, unable to withstand her hunger any longer, raised her head to look for Goh. To her astonishment she saw someone she wasn't at all expecting. Head buried in a book, sitting comfortably at a table in the corner, was Yayoi.

"Yayoi!" Himeno yelled as she shot out of her chair. In her excitement she quite forgot herself and in the process of standing up knocked over her chair and banged her knee on the table. "Ow, ow, ow!" Himeno hopped around as people ogled. Surprised, Yayoi closed her book and made her way over to Himeno. Yayoi bent and picked up the fallen chair. "Himeno are you alright?" she exclaimed. Himeno, embarrassed, laughed, "Ah, yes sorry! I've been looking for you all morning. When I saw you I got over excited and stood up too quickly." "Why have you been looking for me?" Yayoi asked as they sat back down at Himeno's table. "Yayoi I need to talk to you," Himeno implored. Yayoi, taken aback at her usually cheerful friend's sudden urgency became concerned. "What's wrong Himeno?" she asked anxiously. "It's about Hayate," Himeno whispered, afraid Goh might be nearby. Yayoi's reaction was instantaneous. All traces of apprehension gone, her eyes welled up with tears and she became aglow in an aura of sparkles. "Oh Himeno! Say no more, say no more! Finally, the day has come! You plan to confess your love to him don't you? You're going to ask him to run away with you to Budapest where you'll take a job backstage at a theater. But you'll be swept off your feet by a handsome opera singer and poor Hayate will have to duel to win you back! And then-"

"Shhhh!," Himeno hissed as she desperately tried to coax Yayoi out of the clouds and back down to earth. Himeno, very accustomed to her friend's wild tangents, would normally have sat back and waited for her to finish. However, this time Yayoi was actually right, at least partially. She was going away with Hayate, although not to Budapest and only for a short time, it was still something she didn't want to broadcast. Realizing they would never be able to have a conversation about her and Hayate without Yayoi going off into multiple wild narrations, Himeno asked Yayoi if they could go somewhere to speak privately. Yayoi, still somewhat dazed and sparkling slightly, agreed. They stood to leave just as Goh walked outside carrying a tray of drinks. "Hey Himeno, what's up?" he called over as he waved at her smiling. "Goh... hi, nothing's up! Yayoi and I were just on our way out." Goh looked at her perplexed, "On your way out? Himeno you haven't ordered anything yet. Is everything alright?" Himeno was growing increasingly weary of another one of Yayoi's outbursts with each passing second. She was determined to leave before Yayoi let something slip about Hayate. She knew if that happened there would be no turning back. Goh had always been protective of her in an older brother sort of way; if he caught wind of something going on between her and Hayate he would want to know more about it. "No nothing's wrong," Himeno assured him, "I've just remembered something I have to do." With that she grabbed Yayoi's hand and dashed out of the restaurant. She turned and waved to Goh who, still holding his tray of drinks, stood and waved back looking utterly confused.

Himeno pulled Yayoi in the direction of the park, refusing to tell her anything more until they were somewhere they couldn't be overheard. When they finally arrived at the park Himeno lead Yayoi down one of the more secluded paths. Himeno spotted an inviting patch of grass underneath a large oak tree and decided that this was as good a spot as any. Out of breath she sat, her back against the tree's large trunk, closed her eyes, and enjoyed the shade for a moment. When she opened her eyes Yayoi was studying her intently. Himeno's almost hysterical insistence on privacy seemed to have caused her to worry again. Before Yayoi could open her mouth to speak Himeno launched into explanation. She told Yayoi everything that had happened that morning, the note, her escapade in the fountain, and the fight between Hayate and Sasame. To Himeno's amazement, Yayoi listened to the entire story without interruption. Apparently, Yayoi could be serious about situations involving romance when she had to. Yayoi sat with her head in her hand and tapped her index finger rhythmically against her cheek as she thoughtfully stared into space. Himeno watched her worriedly; after what seemed like an eternity, Yayoi finally spoke, "Ok, I think I've got it." Himeno's heart leapt and she was filled with a sense of fondness and gratitude towards her friend; she knew she could count on Yayoi.

The girls spent the better part of the afternoon settling on their story. Yayoi would ask to go visit her cousin for a few days and tell her mother that Himeno was going with her. As this was something Yayoi often did when they were on break from school, it wouldn't seem suspicious. If, however unlikely, Mrs. Takato found out from her relatives that Himeno hadn't come along Yayoi would simply tell her mother that Himeno had a family engagement that came up at the last minute. As the Awayukis were always very busy and rarely saw the Takatos, there was little chance of them being found out. Himeno marveled at the simplicity and effectiveness of Yayoi's plan. It not only allowed her to conceal her plans from her family, but the Leafe Knights also. Knowing how reserved Hayate could be, especially when it came to his feelings for her, she was relatively certain he was planning on keeping their trip a secret from them as well.

After thanking Yayoi a thousand times over, Himeno set off for home. Her mother and father saw no objection to her going with Yayoi to her relatives' and wished her to have a good time. Himeno felt incredibly guilty about having to lie to her parents. However, she knew it was the only way she would be able to go with Hayate. She promised herself that she would make it up to them when she returned. She would sit for her father so that he could sculpt "Himeno Mark IV" and would even refrain from smashing it. For Natsue, she would be on her very best, most lady-like, behavior (for as long as she could stand it) and even wear the overly fussy dress she was given last Christmas. With these resolutions easing her conscience, Himeno enjoyed several generous helpings of dinner (she had after all skipped lunch) and retired to her room to pack.

Meanwhile, in Leafenia, Hayate was also preparing to leave. He told the other Leafe Knights, with the exception of Sasame who had not yet returned, that he planned to check on the progress of one of the further regions of Leafenia. As many of these areas were still fragile and recovering from the damage caused by Fenrir, such a trip did not seem odd. Technically it wasn't untrue either. He did plan to visit such a place; he just happened to leave out the fact that Himeno would be accompanying him. It wasn't that he felt it necessary to hide it from them, he just preferred to not have to deal with the barrage of questions that would surely have followed if he would have been completely honest with them. He also wasn't sure that he would be permitted to go alone with her if either Goh or any of the children found out. He especially could not risk this as everything depended on him being alone with her. After talking with the knights Hayate stepped outside; he still had one more matter to attend to.

The sun was setting in Leafenia. As day gave way to night the sky was filled with mingled streams of pink and purple light. The colors shone in every direction filling the trees and fields with a peaceful sleepy sort of light. Hayate stood still for a moment and breathed in the peace that surrounded him. A cool wind swept through the glade in which he stood. "Sasame," he called in a calm but resolute voice. A moment later, as expected, Hayate turned around to find Sasame standing before him. A cold gust, much more forceful than the previous sailed past and then subsided. The two knights stared fixedly at each other for what seemed to both like an eternity before Hayate finally looked away. "I'm sorry," he said, "I over-reacted." Hayate continued to look away as Sasame approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hayate, if what you thought you walked in on earlier had been true, I wouldn't say that you over reacted. I, of all people, understand how being in love can affect your judgment. However, you have to learn to trust. If not me than Himeno, you must know that she would never willingly do anything that would hurt you." With this, Hayate was finally able to bring himself to look at his friend. "Sasame, I'm going to tell her. I'm taking her with me tonight and I'm going to tell her how I feel… I wanted you to know." Sasame nodded in response and gave Hayate a smile of mixed reassurance and amusement. "Good luck," he said and, in a flash of light, was gone. Hayate remained a while longer gazing at the waning sunset. With a renewed sense of calm and resolution he set off to meet Himeno.

_The room is silent… until next time!_


End file.
